Scourge
Scourge is a small black tom with one white tom,with ice blue eyes. Status Dead Killed by:Firestar Personality Scourge is the Vicious leader of bloodclan. And is very cold hearted. He has out his past entirely behind him,and his blood thirsty ways continue to burn up. He also hates the teeth on his collar,it would press at his throat,but went out of his way to look fearsome. What he do Tiny,Socks and ruby where born to Jake and Quince In Twoleg place. Tiny is constantly bullied by Socks and Ruby,despite Quince trying her best to stop their tormenting. All Tiny wanted was his sisters to like him,so when it’s his first time outside,he sneaks out of the fence hole in the backyard and crawls into the forest. he almost gets swooped by a eagle,But stays very still. Which makes him proud of himself as he runs back to his mother and siblings. Soon Quince tells him the twolegs will be adopting them soon,and after Tiny fails to catch the Twolegs attention,Ruby teases him about being thrown in the river. Tiny begins to worry about Ruby’s words. And thinks of escaping he asks Quince about the forest,and she explains the stories Jake has experienced. Tiny asks if they will ever go in the forest all together,but Quince refuses. Despite Quinces wishes,Tiny goes back into the forest the next day, as Two kittypet laugh at him for being so mindless. Tiny spits his tongue at them and runs into the forest,bumping into a thunderclan patrol. The patrol,Thistleclaw,bluefur and Tigerpaw chase him off and nearly kill him. Tiny refuses to go back home,so he decides to live in the city. Many cats refuse to give him food,and almost attack him. Tiny luckily runs into a nice she-cat who offers him food,and explains why he keeps being called a kittypet. When he tries to claw the collar off,more rogues come to laugh at him. The next day he can’t find the same she-cat who helped him earlier,and decides to destroy his collar before showing his face again. He finds a sleeping dog,which seems to be to old to attack him,as the twoleg calls for the dog,he leaves a tooth behind. Which Tiny tries to break his collar with. But instead of ripping off the collar,the collar simply gets stuck and sticks out. Tiny gives up and goes to find more food,as the rogues ask where the tooth stuck to his collar come from,Tiny lies saying he killed a dog. The rogues take interest in him and let him rest for the night. but in the morning two rogues named Brick and Bone wake Tiny asking if he could help get rid of a dog that is harassing them and eating all their food. Tiny reluctantly agrees and has some time alone to think about what he can do. And realizes if he doesn’t kill the dog,he will become the laughing stock of the neighbourhood. the rogues guide him to the dog. Tiny is terrified but launches himself at the dog. The dog is very scared of Tony’s shadow and runs off. Tiny is surprised of what happened,but is also proud of what he has done. The rogues ask him what his name his,Tiny realizes his name sounded stupid,and names himself Scourge after a quote Quince made. Over time Scourge becomes the highest rank of the rogue group,and many cats grow to respect and obey him,Scourge decides to name his group “Bloodclan” mimicking the clan cats ways. Though Scourge controlled all the rogues in the city,something was missing. Soon a few cats invaded his territory. it was Brokenstar,Boulder and a unnamed white she-cat. Brokenstar and his Group laugh at Scourge,and when Bloodclan starts to doubt him,Scourge goes for the big kill and slaughters the white cat. It surprises Brokenstar and Boulder so much,they run off back to the forest. that wasn’t the only time unwanted guests have come to bloodclan. the weak scraps Ruby and socks come crawling back to him,but scourge refuses to shelter them and chases them off his territory. Then,Tigerstar (which was originally Tigerpaw the cat who tried to kill him) shows up to his campsite,trying to make a deal. For most of his life scourge had always wanted to slice his claws into Tigerstars neck. But Tigerstar was to blind with vengeance to recognize the same kittypet he attacked many moons ago. On the fateful day Tigerstar led Bloodclan to attack Thunderclan. Scourge Betrays him and goes for the kill,Slicing Tigerclaw stomach which rips out his internal organs and kills Tigerstar. Scourge had finally won. He had finally destroyed all the cats that got in his way. but soon the battle between bloodclan and all the other clans begin. And scourge tries to slaughter thunderclan leader,Firestar. But Firestar comes back to life,and goes for the kill. Scourge tries his best to get up,but it’s too late,he was dying,he was dead.. Category:Dead Category:The dark forest Category:Tom Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Bloodclan Category:Villan Category:Edgy oc Category:Unknown